The prior art devices and processes comprise lateral routing (surface routing) of electrical leads to and from the actuating structures (electrodes). It is difficult to space such surface routed electrical leads closely enough. Actuation of deflectable elements such as mirror arrays at several positions requires often that the electrical leads are routed beneath adjacent mirrors, which inevitably may cause disturbance and interferes with mirrors in the arrays that it is not desired to actuate.
Furthermore, wire-bonding is often required on the same side of the wafer where the deflectable elements such as mirrors and arrays of mirrors are provided, which also requires space, and prevents further reduction of dimensions and/or prevents closer spacing of mirrors in the arrays.
US 2004/0009624 A1 (Gormley et al) discloses a micro-mechanic device having mirror arrays that are actuated by electrodes coupled through a substrate by wafer through connections (vias). However, routings of non-wafer native material are made on the surface of the substrate, on the opposite side of where the mirrors are provided.
In SE-526366 (Silex Microsystems) there is disclosed use of wafer-through vias for actuating mirrors.